Jackie
Jackie ' (nicknamed '"Jax")' '''is one of the 4 main characters, an 11-year-old girl from Cyberchase whose favorite color is yellow. Novie EdwardsShe is friends with the rest of the Cybersquad and her sense of neatness and organization often helps them to solve their problems faster. Like Inez, he seems to have a crush on Slider. Personality Despite being beautiful, Jackie is known to be melodramatic at times, resulting in Matt making fun of her. It is always a necessity for her to create a plan before she and the Cybersquad could start a quest or try something new. She paces when she needs to think carefully. She can be very soft and sweet when it comes to meeting little or young cyborgs, such as Poddling No.1 (or Annie), in which she became good friends with in "The Poddleville Case". She has a big dislike for insects and bugs, or anything else messy or gross she comes across. One of her most common phrases to say is "Ew, ew, and double ew!" when she's around those very things. She also freaks out when she and her friends are in a crisis, though this decreases in later seasons. Website Description ''"11 years old: She's smart, funny, and she's got a plan-O.K., so sometimes she's just a bit over-the-top, but she's on a mission to save the future of the cyberworld!" 2018 Description (Under 'Good Guys') Jackie, age 11, lives in a house when she's not in cyberspace. A drama queen, she paces while thinking through problems. She makes diagrams, charts, graphs and draws pictures. She loves fashion and is a good artist. Signature line: "Make room, I gotta pace!" Interests She loves running races, gymnastics, Double Dutch, skipping, drawing, and writing plays about herself. Her favorite movie is , her favorite food is tofu burgers, and loves the book by .Meet Jackie page 2Meet Jackie page 3 Jackie also likes pirates, and even pretends to be one named Jumpin' Jax. Jackie also is a lover of the environment, like Inez. She may have become vegetarian due to that fondness for preserving life. Family She is known to have an unnamed mother, and loves her really much, as shown in "Mother's Day". She also has a pet dog, as mentioned in "The Emperor has Snow Clothes". Appearance Like other characters, she sometimes appears in different clothing. It usually depends on where or what she's doing. Like in "A Perfect Score," she wore island getup complete with a Hawaiian shirt and a sarong. And in "Past Perfect Prediction," she wore a mechanics suit. But her normal and most familiar outfits consists of brown skin, curly black hair in a bun, a yellow sweater and scrunchie, a sky blue skirt, a red bracelet, earrings, and necklace, and lavender-white hi-tops that sometimes comes in handy, though when not in her hair, she sports a giant Afro. In cold snowy places (such as Penguia), she adds a winter coat. The first version of the coat is green. In later the coat changed to pink and purple. Appearances *"Lost My Marbles" *"Castleblanca" *"R-Fair City" *"Snow Day To Be Exact" *"Sensible Flats" *"Zeus on the Loose" *"The Poddleville Case" *"And They Counted Happily Ever After" *"Clock Like an Egyptian" *"The Secrets of Symmetria" *"A Day at the Spa" *"Of All the Luck" *"Eureeka" *"Cool It" *"Find Those Gleamers!" *"Codename: Icky' *"Return to Sensible Flats" *"Problem Solving in Shangri-La" *"Send in the Clones" *"Trading Places" *"Less Than Zero" *"Model Behavior" *"Fortress of Attitude" *"Size Me Up" *"A Battle of Equals" *"Out of Sync" *"Hugs and Witches" *"Totally Rad" *"Harriet Hippo and the Mean Green" *"True Colors" *"All the Right Angles" *"Mother's Day" *"The Eye of Rom" *"A Whale of a Tale" *"Double Trouble" *"Raising the Bar" *"The Wedding Scammer" *"The Guilty Party" *"A Time to Cook" *"Trick or Treat" *"EcoHaven CSE" *"The Borg of the Ring" *"A World Without Zero" *"A Piece of the Action" *"The Creech Who Would Be Crowned" *"The Grapes Of Plath" *"A Perfect Fit" *"Be Reasonable" *"The Snelfu Snafu: Part 1" *"The Snelfu Snafu: Part 2" *"Shari Spotter and the Cosmic Crumpets" *"Starlight Night" *"Balancing Act" *"The Icky Factor" *"Penguin Tears" *"Past Perfect Prediction" *"Measure for Measure" *"A Change of Art" *"The Case of the Missing Memory" *"A Crinkle in Time" *"A Broom of One's Own" *"A Tikiville Turkey Day" *"The Halloween Howl" *"A Clean Sweep" *"Designing Mr. Perfect" *"EcoHaven Ooze" *"The Fairy Borg Father" *"The Flying Parallinis" *"Crystal Clear" *"Inside Hacker" *"On the Line" *"A Fraction of a Chance" *"Digit's B-Day Surprise" *"When Penguins Fly" *"Unhappily Ever After" *"Escape from Merlin's Maze" *"Step by Step" *"Team Spirit" *"Jimaya Jam" *"Chaos as Usual" *"Spheres of Fears" *"Gone With the Fog" *"The Emperor Has Snow Clothes" *"The X-Factor" *"Blowin' in the Wind" *"Father's Day" *"The Deedle Beast" *"Spellbound" *"The Hacker's Challenge" *"Face-Off" *"Peace, Love, and Hackerness" *"Hackerized" *"The Bluebird of Zappiness" *"An Urchin Matter" *"Going Solar" *"Trash Creep" *"The Cyberchase Movie" *"Fit To Be Heroes" *"A Recipe For Chaos" *"A Seedy Business" *"Parks and Recreation" *"Bottled Up" *"Watts on Halloween Trouble" *"Creech's Creature Quandary" *"A Murky Mystery In Mermaidos" *"Plantasaurus!" *"A Reboot Eve to Remember" *"Housewarming Party" *"Invasion of the Funky Flower" *"A Renewable Hope" *"The Migration Situation" *"Back to Canalia's Future" *"Giving Thanks Day" *"Space Waste Odyssey" *"A Garden Grows in Botlyn" *"Missing Bats in Sensible Flats" *"Water Woes" *"Soil Turmoil" *"Hacker Hugs a Tree" *"Pursuit of the Prism of Power" *"Composting in the Clutch" *"A Camping Conundrum" *"Journey of a Thousand Food Miles" *"The Cyberchase Movie 2" Gallery Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Children Category:Tomboys Category:Girls